Puppet Strings
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's Tenten's birthday will any surprises be awaiting her? A mysterious gift from a secret admirer on her doorstep! Who could this secret admirer be? Admirer inside. .


Puppet Strings by blackdragonflower

dedicated to darkdemenspirt on It is March 9th. Tenten's birthday. Does she have any birthday surprises awaiting her?

------------

Tenten awoke to the morning sun pouring in through her windows. She sat up and stretched yawning. She quickly got out of bed and began her quick morning stretches. Once done she began to dress. She ran into the bathroom and picked up her hairbrush and began to run it through her brown hair. When she was finally satisfied with her work she tied her hair into tight buns. Weapons at her side she walked out her front door and tripped.

She picked herself up wondering what she had tripped over. She usually wasn't clumsy. A box was kicked to the side wrapped in sparkling green paper. The tag said 'Happy Birthday Tenten.' Tenten furrowed her eyebrows she couldn't believe she had forgotten her birthday. It was beautiful for March, the flowers were beginning to bud up, winter had officially moved on for the year. Yes it was a wonderful March ninth. The rest of the tag read, "From Your Secret Admirer." Tenten wondered who it could be.

She sat on her porch and opened the package. Inside was a cleverly crafted marionette. Her face was crafted with the finest features. She was in the style of a beautiful princess. Her face was painted white and her lips stained a crimson red. Her eyes and hair were chocolate brown matching Tenten's own. The locks of hair were tied into miniature buns with long blue spiralling ribbons. The dress molded to the doll's body showing it's gentle curved shape. The dress itself was a beautiful midnight blue kimono with a silver sash around the middle. Tenten was very entrigued by her mystery man of an admirer.

She thought hard but couldn't think of who it could be from. "Not Neji... he never gets me birthday presents... Rock Lee wouldn't..." Her mind went down the list of available Konoha men that she knew but none matched the mystery man. At the bottom of the box was a card printed in a messy scrawl.

_Beauty couldn't compare,_

_to what is truly there_

_in your eyes._

_The joy allows my heart to fly_

_but I'm held to you like a puppet on strings._

_I'll be your marionette if you'll be the puppet master that guides me on fragile string._

Tenten was astounded. She had never gotten a boyfriend, much less a secret admirer. She found herself feeling warm. At the bottom of the poem was a tiny message, "If you wish, meet me in the park where they are putting on a puppet show. Stay and watch the show and I'll find you. I promise." Tenten thought about it. She didn't have training again and she would like to get out of one of Lee's outrageous parties he always tried to throw. She went back inside and grabbed a small backpack and carefully placed the doll inside. With that she ran to the park. She knew where it was being held. Flyers had been posted up all over town. She heard the puppet show before she saw it. Many children, men, and women had gathered and were laughing joyously. Tenten found a place on one of the benches and watched the show too. The story they were putting on now was about a clever fox spirt who tricked a man out of his dinner. Tenten laughed as the puppet fox danced for its dinner stunning the man.

Near the end of the show Tenten pulled the doll from her bag and looked it over. She wished she knew how to use it. The last story of the day was about a beautiful princess who outsmarted a dragon to save her lover. The crowd clapped and the puppeters came from behind the small stage and took their bows. Tenten recognized one of them that didn't belong in with the other leaf citizens. Kankuro from the village of Sunagakure. He was smiling so widely she noticed.

Tenten was the last one left as the cleaning crew went about their jobs. She was beginning to tire of waiting for this mysterious man who was to meet her. She just hoped it wasn't a cruel practical joke. She was surprised when Kankuro walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" His voice sounded nervous but Tenten wasn't really in the mood to pay attention.

"I recieved a gift this morning from a secret admirer... he said to meet him here... and gave me this." Tenten rubbed her thumb over the marionette's cheekbone. "What are you doing here Kankuro?"

"Same as you."

Tenten looked up into his eyes confused. "What?"

"I'm waiting for someone too... except well," He blushed a little the red barely showing beind his purple warpaint, "I already have seemed to have found her." Tenten flushed pink.

"Did you make this puppet Kankuro?"

"Yes. Just for you..."

"She's beautiful..." Kankuro sat down next to Tenten smiling. After all, artists love to hear their work is admired and appreciated. "So lifelike."

"She's based off of a real person." With care he took the marionette and began to make it dance.

"Who?" Tenten questioned.

"You of course. You make the perfect model for a puppet. You're easy to study and remember so I was able to make a marionette like you." Tenten watched the puppet dance on the bench. Her movements were graceful as she dipped, bowed, and spun. Kankuro was, a master puppetier. He looked up and into her warm eyes.

"Thank you Kankuro... I don't know what to say..."

"I can give you lessons... on how to work her." Tenten smiled, she wanted to bring the marionette to life as he did now.

"Alright. Sounds like fun. Maybe... we can train together too?"

"Sounds fair." Kankuro jested poking her gently in the side, "I have Karasu with me."

Tenten smiled and the two walked away into the dark green forest. Birds chirped as Kankuro taught Tenten how the marionette worked. Tenten took the wooden handle into her hand and began to tip it. She accidently jerked and the strings became tangled. Kankuro quickly sorted it out then moved behind her and took her hands in his. With gentle hands he helped her manuvior(?) the marionette into a simple dance. Tenten laughed highly enjoying herself. Kankuro had taken off his 'kitty ears' so his earth colored hair was absorbing the sun. He leaned forward and kissed Tenten's cheek then whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Tenten." Tenten was overjoyed. This birthday had been so perfect for her. She was so happy and she had Kankuro to thank.

"Kankuro... thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought you deserved to have a wonderful day on your birthday. Besides," he chuckled, "I do get something good out of this arrangement."

"Yeah what?" Tenten smirked as they continued to move the puppet together.

"I love you, and I got to spend time with you. But don't take that from a guy that plays with 'dolls' all day." Kankuro jested.

Tenten noticed Karasu sitting up against the tree and was suddenly curious. "Kankuro? May I see the puppet that took down Shino Aburame?" Kankuro laughed.

"Sure. It was a tie though."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Tenten jumped up and ran to the puppet. She fingered the puppet's joints. She was surprised when he came to life and pulled her into a squeezing hug. "Kankuro!" She breathed out.

"Yeah?" Kankuro chuckled.

"Can't breathe." Tenten pulled a kunai out and pretended to stab the pupet. Kankuro used chakra puppet stings and pulled Karasu out of harm's way. Tenten caught her breath then tackled Kankuro so a kunai was mockingly held to his neck.

"Training already?"

"Yup. Training already."

-----

For darkdemenspirt. I want to wish her an early birthday.

I'm not very well aquainted to Tenten's personality or Kankuro's so please forgive me if they are way out of character. I did my best with what I knew. Hope you enjoyed it KankuroxTenten fans


End file.
